


I Need You Right Here

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On the Right Road [11]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Brothers, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulation, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Cuddling, Violence, i think that's everyone? - Freeform, i'm sure i forgot someone, lots of platonic cuddling, somehow a bigger plot happened?, there are so many people in this one oh my gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: Mark hadn't planned on adopting hybrids but passing the cat in the window of the store had altered his life forever. After that it had been almost natural the way that Jisung had fallen into Mark's life. Meeting Taeyong's three hybrids had opened his eyes to the truth of the world but nothing he did seemed to help Haechan and Jisung relax or change or even open up. Finding a manager punishing them one night after practice made a lot of things make a lot of sense very quickly and nothing would be the same.this summary sucks, but there's literally so much that happens in this that I'm not even sure where to start and i've had not enough sleep
Series: On the Right Road [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	I Need You Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> this was just supposed to be mark and haechan and jisung's story and then a major plotline for the whole series decided to just like present itself and here we are 
> 
> this got way longer than i was expecting and there will be more following this plot soon because i kind of cut it off leaving out ideas i had for it because it got too long 
> 
> WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> okay these are really important this time pls don't put yourselves in danger friends also if i miss any let me know so i can add them!!! :)))))  
> \- the usual mentioned abuse of hybrids  
> \- referenced rape/non con  
> \- talk of scarring  
> \- specific mentions of abuse  
> \- non-graphic injuries  
> \- some graphic injuries  
> \- blood mention  
> \- like a lot of blood mention  
> \- there's a knife involved and stabbing involved but it's short  
> \- graphic depiction of violence? more graphic than normal for me....it's short though because it's me and i'm a coward
> 
> this has way more violence in it than i normally describe in my writing. this is definitely the most graphic of the fics for this series so far but the actual violence mostly happens 'off screen' so to speak, but like there's definitely stabbing that happens
> 
> this is completely unedited  
> i did not read through this before posting  
> it'll probably be edited in a week or two, we'll see
> 
> anyway i think that's all the important stuff  
> enjoy! :)

Mark had never planned to adopt hybrids, he’d never liked the way they were treated and wasn’t sure he could handle being in charge of something like that. He really didn’t want to fall into the patterns that most owners did. But the boy who was probably his age in the window of the store was thin and shaking in the thin clothes he was dressed in and there were several bruises high on his face. He was a little bit older than most of the hybrids in the store windows but he was a breed that Mark didn’t recognize right away. He must be an expensive breed to be both older and a cat for the store to have put him in the window. He looked like he’d been crying. Kun looked up from his phone as Mark stopped and looked between Mark and the cat.

“You’re heart’s too big, Mark-ah,” said Kun softly. “Someone with a big house will buy him and he’ll have lots of room to run around.”

“He’s hurt,” said Mark, “and looks like he’s starving and he’s been crying. He’s my age, hyung, you know people with good intentions don’t buy cats my age, they want cute little kittens.”

“He’ll be expensive,” said Kun.

“So?” asked Mark, “I can not buy the shoes I’ve been wanting and the new Fifa for a few more months. We’re doing really really well, hyung, I can afford a hybrid.” Kun frowned but nodded thoughtfully and looked at the boy in the window again. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. He really did look pitiful.

“We’ve got room,” said Kun nodding. “The others wouldn’t care either.” Mark brightened and grabbed Kun’s elbow pulling him into the store. Most of the hybrids perked up immediately and tried to get their attention wanting to go home with them. The employee at the desk smiled pleasantly at them looking them over as they approached.

“Hello, here to adopt or to look?” she asked cheerfully.

“Adopt,” said Mark, “the cat in the window, that looks like he’s my age.” The girl raised here eyebrows.

“Oh, sweetie,” she said looking the two of them over again and frowning slightly. “That’s Haechan, he’s an Ashera, that’s the absolute rarest kind of cat hybrid. He’ll be a handful, the rare breeds always are, they tend to be a bit spoilt and bratty and well, Ashera’s are very active and he’s a bit older. You really ought to consider one of the puppies or a bunny if you’re hoping for a cute fluffy hybrid.”

“No, I want the boy in the window,” said Mark frowning. “Don’t you think you shouldn’t judge the people paying you?” The woman shrugged and typed into her computer to find the right price. It was far more than Mark had been expecting originally but under the price he had expected after the woman had judged them. He handed over his card and the woman ran it looking surprised when it went through.

“You’ll need to sign the ownership papers and we’ll send them off to the official registry. Here is his ID booklet,” she said handing over a shiny gold ID. Mark flipped it open and raised his eyebrows slightly at the name and the birthday.

“2000, hyung,” he said, “he’s younger. You said his name was Haechan, ma’am?”

“That’s what his breeder and his previous owners called him,” said the woman nodding, “legally his name is what’s there in the ID, but he responds to Haechan, it’s best to use that so as not to confuse him. Dogs change names fairly easily, cats don’t typically. You’ll need this as well.” She handed over a heavy leather collar with a single tag on it before sliding over the second ownership papers for Mark to hold onto.

“Thanks,” said Mark shoving the ID and the papers into his pocket. The woman led the way over to the front window and unlocked the display, causing Haechan’s ears to perk up and him to look up at them warily. The woman grabbed his wrist and tugged him out, not bothering to catch him as he collapsed to the floor. The cat whimpered slightly in pain but pushed himself up to his feet.

“Haechan, this is your new owner,” said the woman, “you’ll be going home with him.” Haechan nodded slightly, ducking his head so he was looking at the ground.

“You can always return him if he ends up being too much for you to handle,” said the woman.

“Thank you for your help,” said Kun to the woman giving her a tight smile. She headed back to the desk and Kun wrinkled his nose.

“What an annoying person,” said Kun.

“Are you okay?” asked Mark, “that looked like it hurt.”

“Yes, master, I’m fine,” said Haechan quietly. Mark wrinkled his nose at the name and looked at Kun who shrugged.

“Do you. Do you have to call me master?” asked Mark hesitantly as he turned his attention to trying to work open the collar.

“I can call you something else if you wish,” said Haechan quickly, ears flattening slightly to his head. Mark finally worked the collar open.

“Hyung works for me if it’s okay with you,” said Mark, “master sounds weird.” Haechan was visibly surprised but nodded demurely anyway.

“Can you put the collar on yourself or do you need help?” asked Mark. Haechan wrinkled his nose looking at the collar.

“Most I can put on myself, hyung, that one is difficult if you can’t see the buckle,” said Haechan. Mark nodded.

“Alright, well, I’ll put this one on and then we can go pick out a different one at the store,” said Mark, “you’re going to need clothes too.” Haechan nodded and held still so Mark could buckle the collar around his neck, Mark being extra careful to keep it loose since it was so heavy.

“Are all collars so heavy?” muttered Mark.

“I don’t think so,” said Kun shaking his head, “I’m sure we can find a lighter one.” Mark hesitated a moment before shrugging out of his hoodie and holding it out to Haechan.

“Here, put this on. You’re going to freeze wearing that,” said Mark. Haechan pulled the hoodie on over his head quickly, looking surprised and grateful all at once. It made Mark wonder exactly how spoiled Haechan really was if he was surprised to be allowed to borrow a hoodie. It suddenly felt like there might be a long road ahead of him, but as they left the shop and Haechan’s shoulders relaxed just slightly he couldn’t find himself regretting it.

Haechan was surprisingly easy to take care of. He was surprisingly independent and didn’t ever cause any problems. He didn’t seem to sleep well but he never complained about it so Mark figured he was probably okay. He didn’t ask for anything and didn’t eat much either which meant Mark mostly had to guess when he was needing something, but for the most part it was fairly easy to guess what he needed. He seemed to really like the clothes that Mark and Kun helped him pick out and Mark made sure to pick up more hoodies for him when he noticed he wore the hoodie more often than anything else. Doing research to try and see if there was anything that might help Haechan sleep better led to Mark buying a couple extra blankets and stuffed toys incase holding something or having extra blankets to push around the bed helped since some sites talked about nesting instincts in hybrids adjusting to new homes. Overall it had been easy and Mark thought Haechan seemed pretty happy, he was extremely quiet and never asked for much but liked to sit next to Mark if Mark was working on something in his room. The only real smile Mark had gotten from him had been when he’d shown him the new collars he and Lucas had looked for online. They were light weight and pretty and more like necklaces and had a tag for his name as well as his information. So by the time almost a year and a half had come and gone Mark felt like Haechan was doing pretty well, and then he got sick. He’d woken up one morning extremely sick and miserable looking and Kun and Ten had helped Mark get him into an uber and gone with him to the Seoul Hybrid Hospital where the doctors told Mark it was pneumonia.

“He’s probably had a bit of a cold and we just didn’t catch it fast enough,” explained the doctor sweetly, “we’ve run the prices for you and it’s going to cost you more to buy him the medicine than to give him a little mercy.” Haechan curled in on himself at that, ducking his head down low and his ears drooping to the sides. He looked like he was trying not to cry, though his tail was going haywire like he was scared.

“But it’s treatable,” said Mark frowning.

“Well, yes,” said the doctor nodding, “but it’s certainly not cheap. We recommend the other as the kinder option for the hybrid and for you.”

“I want the medicine,” said Mark shaking his head, “if you won’t treat it I’ll find someone who will. I’m not killing him because he has pneumonia, that’s ridiculous.”

“Well, if you’re certain,” said the doctor shrugging, “though putting a hybrid down really isn’t killing him if it’s the more merciful option.”

“It’s pneumonia,” said Mark frowning, “we don’t kill people that get pneumonia.”

“Of course not, they’re people,” said the doctor nodding. Mark sort of wanted to throw up.

“Prescribe the medicine, we’re leaving,” said Mark standing up. Haechan slid off the examination bed quickly and Ten hurried to catch him as he crumpled slightly. Mark wrapped his arm around his other side to support him.

“Thanks, hyung,” said Mark to Ten who just nodded. The doctor prescribed the medicine and they headed to the counter to pay. Kun talked to the receptionist about pharmacies while Mark checked to make sure Haechan was alright and got him leaning against him so he wasn’t so dizzy. He ran his hand through Haechan’s hair gently trying to be reassuring and Haechan’s eyes fluttered closed. Yelling sounded through the hall and he flinched and instinctively jerked into Mark’s side looking to get something between him and the yelling. A tall thin woman who looked like a supermodel strode through the doors yelling and dragging a small cat hybrid behind her by his collar, the cat was slumped on the floor trying to get his feet back under him.

“Ridiculous!” she yelled. “I am not paying for this consultation! He’s disobedient, he hates touch, he screams in his sleep, he cries constantly and hates food and you’re telling me there’s nothing wrong with him?! Ridiculous! What kind of doctors are you? And you won’t even put him out of his misery?”

“Ma’am, there’s nothing wrong with your hybrid. If you cannot handle what it takes to take care of him we recommend selling him to a shelter,” said the doctor.

“Just get rid of it,” snapped the woman angrily. “I paid good money for this breed! They’re supposed to be perfect little doll like show cats. This thing is an abomination to his breed!”

“He’s in perfect health and still young, he would sell well,” said the doctor. “There is no reason to put him down.”

“Where am I going to find someone to buy him? No shelter will give me money good enough to make it worth it,” she said hissing at the doctor. Ten was watching too at this point and Haechan was trying to scramble back and away. Ten looked at Mark.

“You’re going to aren’t you?” Kun sighed and took Haechan away from Mark supporting the sick cat hybrid against his side as he continued to talk to the receptionist. Mark hurried over to the screaming lady, the cat hybrid was pulling at his collar crying clearly trying to breathe and she kicked him in response just making him cry harder. Ten moved over to help Mark.

“Ma’am, I’ll buy him from you,” said Mark. “And I’ll pay for the doctor visit too.”

“Oh will you. Do you know how much this breed costs?” demanded the woman, “where’s your hybrid, boy? You have some cute little puppy hiding somewhere?” Mark gestured to the desk.

“Haechannie’s sick we’re just waiting to find out where they sent his medicine,” said Mark and the woman went quiet recognizing what breed Haechan was and looked at Mark appraisingly.

“You know your cat breeds then,” she said nodding and rattling off a price. “That’s less than I bought him for but you’re paying for a useless doctor visit as well. I’ll hand over ownership rights right now.” The doctor looked relieved at the news and ushered them both over to the desk to sign new ownership papers. Mark paid the woman and she handed over the gold ID booklet for the cat and shoved him at Mark sending him back to the floor in a heap before sauntering out.

“How much do we owe you for his visit?” asked Ten pulling out his own wallet.

“Hyung,” started Mark.

“Nope, check on your new cat,” said Ten pointing at Mark who chuckled slightly and then crouched down to where the cat was still crying and pulling on his collar, gasping slightly for air. His hair was white and fluffy and his tail and ears were a fluffy white with light gray tips, his eyes were a piercing blue a stark contrast to the brown eyes Haechan had.

“Hi,” said Mark, “let’s get that loosened, it looks like it hurts.” The cat whimpered and his ears flattened back against his head as Mark reached for him but he didn’t pull away, just squeezed his eyes shut. Mark carefully worked loose the collar until the cat could wear it comfortably.

“There we go,” said Mark, “way better.” He tugged his jacket off and handed it to the cat too.

“Here, put that on, you’re wearing practically nothing, it’s a miracle you’re not freezing,” said Mark. The cat hurried to pull the jacket on and wiped furiously at his face trying to stop crying.

“Alright, let’s see if we can’t get you on your feet,” said Mark carefully pulling him upright. “She didn’t hurt you did she? That kick looked painful.” The cat shook his head quickly and kept wiping at his face. Ten finished with the doctor and picked up the ID booklet and flipped it open.

“Whoa,” said Ten, “Ragdoll. Wow, that’s an expensive breed. Shit, Mark, between him and Haechannie they’re worth more than like six Teslas.”

“Haechan-ah’s worth that much?” asked Mark surprised as he carefully wiped at the cat’s tears with his shirt sleeve. “Are you sure you’re not hurt? Just scared? That looked scary, she kinda scared me and she wasn’t dragging me around by my neck.”

“I’m okay, thank you, master,” whispered the Ragdoll hybrid.

“Hyung’s fine, I don’t really like master, it sounds weird,” said Mark wrinkling his nose. “If you don’t like hyung we’ll pick something else, but that’s what Haechannie uses.”

“Younger,” announced Ten, “he’ll be your maknae, Mark-ah, February 2002. Jisung. Wow, full points in every category from the breeders. Jisungie’s a nearly perfect Ragdoll hybrid. He should have sold for a lot more than she sold him for.”

“Hey, Haechan-ah has pneumonia, is that contagious?” asked Mark looking at the doctor.

“No,” said the doctor, “it shouldn’t be. Watch Jisung for signs of a cold but he should be just fine.”

“Oh good,” muttered Mark nodding. Kun moved over to join them bringing Haechan with him.

“He’s going home with us?” asked Kun.

“Yes, this is Jisung-ah. Jisung-ah, that’s Kun-hyung and Ten-hyung,” said Mark nodding. “I live with them.” Getting the two of them into the car and headed home from there was easy. Getting Haechan healthy was harder since it was a fight to get him to relax and not do anything. Mark hadn’t realized before then that he’d been keeping the dorm clean while they were all at schedules, but Haechan had been adamant that he was supposed to and it took a lot of convincing for Mark to get him to stay in bed and rest.

Jisung had been just as easy as Haechan and Mark was honestly unsure what the woman had been talking about. He was in no way disobedient, he didn’t cry constantly, and didn’t seem to hate food though he did eat far less than Haechan. He didn’t like touch much at all and that was something Mark was fine with because it seemed to come from a place of fear because Jisung had no problem curling up against Haechan and letting the older cat wrap his arms around him. And he did often scream in his sleep but Mark couldn’t begrudge him nightmares and he calmed down quickly as long as Haechan was nearby. He was quieter than Haechan who was already quiet and seemed a lot more nervous in general, Mark would say he was skittish if he was a dog, but hybrids don’t react that way typically so Mark figured it had to be something else. After several years of having them Haechan was more willing to cuddle and still liked to sit with Mark if he was working on something and Jisung didn’t flinch back away from Mark if he patted his shoulder or ruffled his hair, but Mark figured that was the best he would get. The pamphlet Ten gave him that was apparently from Taemin and from Taeyong was jarring and Mark did his best to change how he acted around the two and the others in the dorm did as well, but it made no difference. If anything it seemed to cause them both to pull back more, Jisung falling almost completely silent. It was still almost a year before any of them realized something was wrong.

Coming home from long days of schedules was exhausting, especially if the staff was going to be in the dorm for a little bit either helping drop things off or setting up for something for later that week, because it meant they couldn’t completely relax until they all went home. It also meant that Mark headed down the hallway to the room he shared with Xiaojun and dropped off his bag instead of going straight to the shower. He paused when he looked around the room because Jisung and Haechan weren’t in it and they normally were, he wandered back down the hallway and paused at Lucas and Ten’s room. Ten was inside changing out of his practice clothes.

“Hyung, did you see Haechan and Jisung?”

“Lucas dropped off water bottles in the kitchen and said hello to them so I assume they’re there,” said Ten. Mark nodded.

“Why something wrong?” asked Ten looking up.

“No,” said Mark shaking his head, “it’s just odd, they’re normally in bed by now. I was worried.” Ten nodded.

“Probably just got hungry,” he said nodding, “not really anything to worry about.” Mark nodded, Ten was right, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. A scream echoed through the dorm from the direction of the kitchen and they both froze a moment before running down the hallway.

“Who’s hurt?” called Kun almost running into Ten as he left his own room.

“Hyung? What was that?” asked Xiaojun from the doorway of the bathroom.

“That did not sound like Lucas,” muttered Ten frowning. Lucas was sitting on the edge of one of the chairs in the living room with his noise cancelling headphones on and he looked up confused when the rest of them ran in. He pulled them down around his neck.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Someone screamed,” said Kun as Mark ran for the kitchen. Jisung was curled up on the ground sobbing and one of the managers was holding Haechan’s wrist down to the counter and had a knife in the back of his hand. Haechan was sobbing and trying to pull away clearly in agony.

“ _What the fuck are you doing?!_ ” yelled Mark reaching to shove the manager off of Haechan, the manager stumbled back several steps taking the knife with him.

“Oh god,” breathed Xiaojun, “oh my god. That’s so much blood.” Haechan pulled his hand to his chest sobbing in pain.

“Dejunnie, check on Jisung-ah,” said Kun, “Mark, get a towel and put pressure on Haechan’s hand it has to stop bleeding.”

“I’m calling Taeyong,” said Lucas pulling his phone out and hitting Taeyong’s contact.

“What did you think you were doing?” demanded Ten crossing his arms as Mark hurriedly grabbed a clean towel and wrapped Haechan’s hand in it putting as much pressure on it as he could.

“I caught the fluffy one sneaking food,” said the manager, “that one got mouthy and in the way when I tried to put him in his place.”

“They’re not yours,” said Ten glaring at the manager, “you don’t get to discipline them and Jisung-ah wasn’t doing anything wrong. They’re allowed to eat what they want from the kitchen.”

“They didn’t do any of their chores right either today,” said the manager trying to justify himself.

“What chores?” asked Kun frowning. “Mark-ah, did you give them chores?”

“No,” said Mark shaking his head, “what do I do it’s not working.”

“Hold it up,” said Kun and Mark raised Haechan’s arm up some still putting pressure on it.

“Hurts,” choked out Haechan, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Haechannie,” said Mark.

“Of course they have chores,” snapped the manager.

“Did you give them chores?” asked Ten raising an eyebrow.

“Of course, they can’t just laze around doing nothing,” said the manager rolling his eyes.

“How long exactly have you been disciplining hybrids that aren’t yours?” asked Kun crossing his arms.

“Taeyong-hyung is picking us up,” said Lucas, “he’ll be here in two minutes. We need to get Haechan downstairs.”

“Jisung too,” said Ten, “I think he’s hurt too.”

“Mark, do you want to press charges?” asked Kun.

“Yes,” said Mark nodding.

“I’m calling the cops and the other managers,” said Ten nodding. “The rest of you go with Taeyong-hyung we’ll call if we need you.” Xiaojun carefully helped Jisung up from the ground wrapping an arm around his waist to support him, while Mark and Lucas managed to get Haechan moving and headed to the stairs. By the time they made it down the stairs Taeyong was waiting at the curb, Chenle in the front seat.

“Oh my god,” said Chenle quietly and then swearing in Mandarin. He jumped out and pulled the doors open while Taeyong went digging for anything that might help to replace the soaked towel.

“I’m going to vomit,” announced Chenle as he climbed back into the front seat.

“Put your head between your knees and don’t look,” said Taeyong, “we don’t have time for you to throw up. What happened?”

“One of the managers has been disciplining them without us knowing,” said Lucas, “apparently he decided to fucking stab Haechan-ah tonight.”

“That’s illegal,” said Taeyong, “you know that’s illegal, right? You can get him sent to prison for that.”

“Ten and Kun called the cops already,” said Mark nodding, “where are we going?”

“Bangtan Hybrid Clinic, with the way hyungie is driving it’ll be like ten more minutes,” said Chenle, “you’re going to get pulled over, hyung.”

“Then they can give me a ticket at Bangtan,” said Taeyong, “stay buckled.” His phone rang and he handed it to Chenle who picked up.

“It’s Namjoon-hyung, hi, hyung, this is Chenle,” said Chenle answering the phone. “Yeah, we’re on our way, maybe ten minutes. There’s a lot of blood. Like a lot a lot. Um, apparently one of their manager’s stabbed him through the hand. With what? With a knife I’m assuming. There’s really a lot of blood, no like soaked through a kitchen towel and hyung’s hoodie.” Jisung whimpered as Taeyong took a sharp turn and he slid into the door.

“Whoa, okay,” said Lucas wrapping an arm tightly around Jisung, “are you okay?” Jisung nodded quickly but his eyes were teary. Haechan was still sobbing and hiccupping in pain and Mark was frantically trying to stop the blood flow to little effect.

“Oh, oh, we’re turning onto the street,” said Chenle into the phone. “We’ll be right there.” Taeyong slammed the car to a stop and Mark managed to brace himself and Haechan to keep them from hitting the seat in front of them. Chenle was out and moving and pulled the door open, a pair of dog hybrids sprinted out of the building to help and Mark found himself following along quickly as the shorter hybrid asked rapid questions about health history, allergies, and how long he had been bleeding. A tall man met them in the doorway and led the way down the hall.

“They’re both hurt?” he asked.

“Yes, but Jisung doesn’t seem to have any immediately threatening injuries,” said Lucas nodding.

“Okay, the owner and the Ashera are coming back now every one else stays in the waiting room,” said Namjoon, “Tae, call Taeil and Mark for me please?” Taeyong nodded and Chenle handed him his phone and moved over to talk to Jisung where Lucas had gotten him to sit in one of the chairs.

“Hi, are you alright?” he asked Jisung nodded quickly trying to blink back tears.

“You mind if I check?” asked Chenle and Jisung flinched back slightly. “I promise I won’t touch. I just need to look. If it’s easy stuff I’ll run across the street and wake Jin-hyung up, he’s not a doctor but he’s the oldest and knows all sorts of basic first aid because Namjoon-hyung is a clutz. That’s Dr. Kim Namjoon who’s helping your brother. If you’ll lift your shirt up I swear I won’t touch.” Jisung hesitated before resigning himself and lifting his shirt. His chest was covered in bruises and a nasty looking burn.

“Okay, you can put it down,” said Chenle nodding. “Hey, hyungie, I’m running across the street to wake up Jin-hyung. Jisung-ssi’s got a really awful burn but I think it’s only first degree because it doesn’t look nearly as bad as that time Jungwoo burned himself on the cookie pan.” Taeyong nodded as he talked to one of the older boys on the phone. Chenle stood up and left the building running to the café across the street and then around the back to get to the back stairs to the apartment above it. Jisung wasn’t sure how long it took but he returned with a tall broad man in glasses and pajamas who looked like he’d stepped off a photoshoot even though he had clearly just woken up, and a slightly less broad and slightly less tall but still very tall bunny hybrid with extremely long lop ears was steps behind him, looking far more disoriented. The bunny collapsed into one of the chairs and the man stepped over towards him. Chenle moving closer.

“Jisung-ssi, this is Jin-hyung, he lives across the street, he’s Jungkook-hyung’s brother,” said Chenle pointing to the other hybrid in the room.

“Hello, Jisung-ssi, pleased to meet you. Chenle-yah says that you’re hurt,” said Jin, “one of the other doctors will be here soon, but I’d like to make sure there’s nothing I can do to help with the pain first.” Jisung curled in on himself trying to put as much space between him and the human as he could, eyes big as he looked between Jin and Jungkook. Seokjin crouched down to try and make himself appear smaller and less threatening as well as to get closer to Jisung’s level.

“We really want to keep you out of as much pain as possible, Jisung-ssi,” said Seokjin gently. Jungkook rubbed his eyes and shifted forward some.

“Chenle-yah, you said he was one of Taeyong-hyung’s group members’?” asked Jungkook, “why’s he panicking about Seokjinnie-hyung?” 

“Um, I’m not sure?” said Chenle shaking his head. “I’ve never met Jisung-ssi before. Mark-hyung’s super nice, but I know he didn’t know a whole lot about the actual facts and stuff about hybrids until like a year ago. I’ve only met Mark-hyung like maybe three times.”

“You’re sure he’s a good guy?” asked Jungkook. “Not to question your abilities or anything, Lele, but you’re kind of naïve when it comes to this stuff. You lucked out with Taeyong-hyung.” 

“I’m fully aware I’m lucky,” said Chenle sticking his tongue out at Jungkook. “I’m not that naïve. Sichengie-hyungie thinks he’s nice too so there.” Jungkook shrugged and stood up to move closer.

“Jisung-ssi,” he said, “I’m not really sure what’s happening here, but I promise Seokjin-hyung won’t hurt you. He’s never hurt me and I’ve lived with him for like six years now and I hate to break it to you, but my ears are way cooler.” Jisung sniffled slightly but nodded and pulled his shirt up so Seokjin could look. The oldest grimaced and ran a hand through his hair.

“Better wait for Taeil,” he said shaking his head, “I’m not sure your ribs aren’t broken with that kind of bruising and I don’t want to risk making it worse.”

“I don’t think they’re broken,” said Jungkook frowning.

“I know, but it’s enough that it’s better to wait for someone who knows what they’re doing,” said Seokjin nodding. “It won’t be long now anyway. He only lives like ten minutes away.”

“I called both of them they’re on their way,” announced Taeyong, “sorry to wake you, Seokjin-hyung.” 

“No worries, Soobinnie and Yeonjunnie both work tomorrow I can take a few hours off and let them run the café,” said Seokjin nodding. Chenle was on his phone.

“Chan-hyung and Han-hyung and Felix-hyung are awake and are coming for moral support,” he announced, “Bambam-hyung is also awake because Mark-hyung, Jaebum-hyung, and Jinyoung-hyung were spending the night with them and they’re all wanting to come too.”

“Does Bambam even know Haechan and Jisung?” asked Taeyong.

“I don’t know,” said Chenle shrugging, “but it’s not like we’ll talk them out of coming.” Taeyong nodded and shifted in the seat to make space for Chenle to climb up and sit with him.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” asked Taeyong in carefully pronounced Mandarin and Chenle nodded smiling at him.

“Yeah, hyung,” he said, “I just wasn’t expecting that when you said he was hurt.”

“Me either,” muttered Taeyong. The door opened and Taeil ran in breathing hard, his three scrambling in behind him in various states of pajamas and jackets. Jeno had no shoes on, Renjun was wearing a hoodie and sleep shorts, and Jaemin was half in a shirt, it was a humorous sight and summed up the chaos their house was pretty nicely. Mark came running through the door moments later.

“Namjoon!” he yelled. “We’re here!”

“Hyung, come help!” yelled Namjoon, “Taeil, check the other boy!”

“One of you knows him, yes?” asked Taeil moving over as Mark hurried through the door to get to the back yelling to find where Namjoon was, “Tae, he’s not one of yours?”

“No, that’s Lucas and Xiaojun, they’re both in Mark’s group,” said Taeyong gesturing to the two boys. Xiaojun looked pale so Taeil pointed at Lucas.

“You’re coming back with us then,” he announced. “Hon, would you feel better having another hybrid with you?” Jisung just curled in on himself tensing.

“Yeah, he will,” announced Jungkook.

“I’ll go,” said Renjun pushing up the sleeves on his hoodie and moving towards the hallway. “Hi, I’m Renjun, Taeil-hyung’s just going to make sure you’re okay.” Jisung nodded but didn’t respond as he stood up and followed the two of them towards the hallway, Lucas right behind him incase he needed support. Jaemin looked around the room as he managed to pull his shirt fully on before deciding that Taeyong was his target and moved over to crowd into the same seat as him and Chenle winding up with both of them yelling uncomfortably before they managed to wiggle around enough that Taeyong was still able to breathe and Chenle wasn’t shoved into the arm of the chair.

“This chair is not made for three people, Nana,” said Taeyong ruffling the younger boy’s hair slightly.

“And yet here we are,” said Jaemin sticking his tongue out at Taeyong who just rolled his eyes.

“You’re way too big, hyung,” complained Chenle and Jaemin just leaned forward to lick a stripe up his cheek causing Chenle to yell and shove him and Jaemin to laugh.

“What happened anyway, hyung?” asked Jaemin once they’d settled down.

“Apparently one of the managers has been hurting them,” said Taeyong.

“There was a lot of blood,” said Chenle quietly. “Like really a lot of blood.”

“I’m not sure what you qualify as a lot, Lele,” said Jaemin frowning.

“Soaked through a kitchen towel and hyung’s hoodie,” said Chenle looking a bit green.

“Can we stop talking about the blood please?” asked Xiaojun also looking green and like he might pass out. Jeno moved over and crouched down in front of him.

“Whoa, okay, let’s put your head between your knees, take some deep breaths,” he instructed. Xiaojun did so wrapping his arms tightly around his legs, looking like he was trying not to cry as Jeno tried to keep him from panicking much more. Seokjin moved over to sit in the chair next to him and rubbed his back gently.

“That is a lot,” muttered Jaemin quietly, “pretty sure that’s more blood than was involved with me and Jeno and probably Felix and Beomgyu-ah too.”

“That’s really not good,” muttered Taeyong. 

“Well, I mean, me and Nono hadn’t exactly been freshly injured by the time we got here,” said Jaemin, “and it’s not like I’m a reliable source for how much blood loss was involved.”

“Oh, you’re wearing one of your old collars, hyung,” said Chenle and Jaemin glanced down and snorted when he saw the red and white visual impairment tag.

“Oh, I’d forgotten I still had some,” he said, “we were in a rush. It’s fine anyway. Technically they can’t unclassify me as legally blind. So it doesn’t matter that much.” The door opened and Chan, Felix, and Jisung walked in.

“Felix,” called Chenle wiggling to escape the cuddle pile and greet the cat. He jumped up onto Felix once he did and the two of them collapsed onto the floor in a pile of limbs and laughter.

“Still in the back then?” asked Chan running a hand through his hair looking unconcerned about his younger brother being tackled to the floor.

“Yeah,” said Jungkook, “why are you awake?”

“Why are we ever awake?” asked Han nodding and moving over to climb up into the chair with Jungkook. The door opened again to reveal a tired dance instructor and only one of her hybrids.

“We saw lights on,” announced Momo rubbing her face, “what’s going on?”

“There’s so many people here. Was Mark-oppa staying with Jackson-oppa again? Is that why Got Books is lit up?” asked Tzuyu tiredly.

“Yeah,” said Taeyong, “hello. You should probably go back to bed, it could be awhile and it’s not like we’re having a party.”

“We should,” said Han from where he had claimed Jungkook’s side for cuddling. Chan had claimed another one of the seats and was sitting cross legged in it, looking like he was spacing out. Seokjin squinted at him from across the room and frowned.

“Bang Christopher Chan we have had this conversation about not staying awake until you start hallucinating more times in the past seven years than I care to count,” he said sounding resigned.

“I’m not hallucinating, hyung,” said Chan shaking his head and blinking until he focused on Seokjin and grinned. “It’s all good. It’s only been twenty-four hours and I’ll sleep soon. Lix and Sungie are blackmailing me with their own sleep schedule, we were in the middle of discussions.”

“Sleep discussions,” agreed Felix from the floor where he and Chenle had begun a cuddle pile. Jeno had Xiaojun responding to him by now and decided the best plan of action was to pull the other boy out of the chair to join the two on the floor in a cuddle pile.

“Please pick somewhere other than the floor for cuddling,” said Taeyong sounding tired.

“Too late, besides it’s not like they don’t keep the floor clean,” said Chenle cheerfully.

“I have definitely cuddled in way worse places, hyung,” announced Felix nodding.

“That’s not a competition,” said Chan quickly seeing that Jeno was about to say something, the dog hybrid scowled and huffed but didn’t continue.

“Besides I’m pretty sure Lix has you beat, Jeno,” said Han pulling Jungkook down to the floor to join the pile. Chan hesitated a moment before joining them as well. Taeyong rubbed his forehead and looked at the two girls who looked at the group on the floor and then at the door trying to decide if they wanted to stick around.

“Momo, you two still have at least five hours before you have to get up, may as well go back to bed,” said Seokjin, “we’ve got it handled.”

“Alright,” agreed Momo nodding, “you’ll keep us updated?”

“Yes,” said Seokjin nodding. “Go back to sleep.” The two girls called goodnights to the group before heading back down the street to Hope on the Street.

“Come cuddle, hyung,” said Jungkook looking at Seokjin.

“On the floor? No thanks,” said Seokjin shaking his head, “if you want to cuddle me we’re sitting in a chair.” Jungkook scrunched his nose and shifted to wrap an arm around Han and bury his face into his hair. Seokjin chuckled and moved over to sit near Taeyong.

“And how is the other insomniac?” he asked.

“Apparently better than Chan,” said Taeyong shrugging, “Winwin and Jungwoo sat on me last night until I fell asleep so I’ve had some sleep recently.”

“Good,” said Seokjin nodding. “The problem with the Bangs is that Chan can lift both of them. You both need to gain more weight.”

“If you make more cheesecake and give it to me for free I will gain weight until I’m round if you’d be happy, hyung,” announced Jisung.

“That’s a terrible way to run a business, Hannie,” said Jaemin abandoning Taeyong to join the pile on the floor.

“We’ve lost another,” said Taeyong, “are you sure the floor is clean?”

“Are you insulting our floor, Taeyong?” asked Jimin stepping out of the hallway, “oh! A cuddle pile.” He tugged his hoodie off setting it on the counter and joined the pile cuddled up on the floor, wrapping his arms around Jungkook.

“I’m just saying you get a lot of traffic and none of you are exactly clean freaks,” said Taeyong, “so how clean is it really?”

“We’re a medical office, we keep things very clean,” said Jimin muffled from where he was buried in Jungkook’s shoulder.

“This is nice,” muttered Xiaojun, “I see the appeal.”

“Skinship is important for humans and hybrids alike,” quoted Chan, “I read that somewhere scientific I promise.”

“Chan’s really smart he’s just also sleep deprived and a workaholic,” offered Jaemin shifting to be practically on top of Jeno and pressing his shoulder against Xiaojun’s.

“Ugh,” complained Jeno, “we may be getting too old to be all over each other.”

“Are you calling me fat?” complained Jaemin, “yesterday you were complaining that I was too bony.” The door from the hallway opened and Renjun stepped out and grinned before immediately flopping on top of his brothers which gained complaints from both of the dogs.

“Jisung-ah, come join the cuddle pile, we’ll be careful I promise,” said Renjun.

“Yeah!” said Han nodding. “Your name’s Jisung? My name’s Jisung! Call me Han, nice to meet you. That’s my twin Felix and our brother Chan.” He reached for Jisung’s wrist and managed to catch it pulling him carefully into the cuddle pile.

“Are humans allowed in this pile?” asked Lucas curious.

“Come cuddle, hyung,” called Xiaojun, “it’s really nice.” Lucas laughed and joined them on the floor, Renjun and Jaemin shifted to make room for him and he ended up with Renjun mostly on top of him.

“That’s my brothers Nana and Nono,” offered Renjun, “guys this is Lucas, hyung, he speaks Mandarin isn’t that awesome!”

“Do you speak English too?” asked Felix curious, “me and Channie are Australian.”

“My English is alright,” said Lucas, “but not like my Korean.”

“Still cool,” decided Felix nodding.

“Channie’s asleep,” announced Han.

“Where’s my hyung?” complained Chan sounding more asleep than awake.

“Sleep,” complained Felix reaching over to poke his shoulder. “You’re a mess and I’m tired and I don’t want to drink more coffee to stay awake until we convince you to sleep.”

“Okay, okay,” complained Chan wiggling slightly to get more comfortable.

“Jae, careful your knees are awfully close to Jungkook’s head,” said Taeil moving over to sit in the chair next to Taeyong.

“Taeyong was questioning the cleanliness of the floor,” said Jimin sounding like he was probably pouting.

“I would,” said Taeil shrugging, “but it’s not like I can keep my house or my brothers clean anyway.”

“Taeyongie-hyung runs a tight ship,” announced Chenle, “Jungwoo-hyung thinks he should be a general in the military.”

“That sounds like a nightmare,” complained Taeyong, “let’s not suggest that.” Taehyung came out of the hallway in a completely different set of clothes than he’d gone back in and perked up at the sight of the pile.

“Why’s every one here?” he asked immediately flopping on top of Jungkook and Jimin effectively squishing both of them earning shouts.

“Shut up!” said Felix over the noise level, “we just got hyungie to fall asleep.”

“How are you planning on getting him home without waking up?” asked Taehyung shifting so he could put his head on Felix’s shoulder.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” said Han muffled from the number of people surrounding him now and the younger hybrid carefully arranged on top of him.

“Wow your fluffy,” he said reaching up to pet Jisung’s ears gently. Jisung gasped slightly and then pushed his head into Han’s hand.

“Ragdoll I’d guess,” said Felix blinking at Jisung’s coloring, “not Persian like Jinnie. Oh, we could call Minho-hyung, he could come carry Channie and we can sleep with them.”

“If you’re just going to On Track I’ll carry him for you,” offered Jungkook.

“Or anyone who’s not close to home at this point can crash in the café with us,” offered Seokjin.

“I honestly might just call Johnny and ask if Chenle and I can sleep there,” said Taeyong shaking his head. “They’ll probably have enough room for the two of us and the rest of them.”

“Is that a good idea, Taeyong-ah?” asked Seokjin, “Jisung-ssi seems okay with the dog hybrids here but how’s the other hybrid?”

“Hyuckie-hyungie isn’t scared of anything,” announced Jisung sounding slightly delirious from the ear scratching, “oh my god, Han-ssi, you’re so good at this.” Han giggled.

“I have a lot of practice. Felix really like ear scratches and also Hyunjinnie too and his fur is a lot like yours,” said Han nodding. Taeil rubbed at his eyes and glanced back at the door.

“I should go see if they need help,” he announced. “Damn, we need to hire another doctor.”

“Good luck with that,” said Taehyung, “Joon-hyung only hires people like you and Mark-hyung and you’re not exactly easy to find. Both of you looked for us actually. Oh and we need a new receptionist, Jihyo-noona is planning to retire and move out to Busan.”

“Not to voluntarily lose one of my employees but isn’t Yeonjunnie supposed to start internships soon? They’ll probably let him start early if you really need an extra set of hands,” said Seokjin, “and then Beomgyu-ah could be receptionist, he’s been talking about finding something to do, but he doesn’t want to work at the café.”

“That might be good,” said Renjun, “with the number of cases the cops have been sending lately, it would be good to have a receptionist that gets it and can help calm people down. Not that I don’t love Yoongi-hyung but he’s kind of like Chenle-yah who has no idea what they barely missed having to deal with.”

“Yoongi-hyung too?” asked Chenle confused. “I thought cats often had worse breeders than dogs?”

“Yoongi-hyung’s lived with Hoseok-hyung like their entire lives,” said Jimin nodding.

“Oh,” said Chenle. “Isn’t that illegal?”

“Hoseok-hyung’s uncle was his breeder,” added Taehyung, “so no.”

“Besides the laws about legal selling ages for hybrids are BS and no one follows them or gets in trouble for breaking them anyway,” said Han, “you live with Taeyong-hyung and have for awhile.”

“Well, yeah, but I was in a shelter,” said Chenle nodding, “my breeder died in a crash.”

“Why didn’t we know that?” asked Renjun ears twitching slightly and shifting to poke Chenle with his foot.

“Hasn’t come up?” said Chenle shrugging. “I don’t know. It’s not very important. He wasn’t exactly remarkable. I wasn’t very attached and he wasn’t super bad either so where I came from never really mattered.”

“How’d you get to a Korean shelter?” asked Jeno frowning.

“Oh, that was definitely illegal,” said Chenle nodding, “there was some rich kid that adopted me and then smuggled me over and then decided he didn’t want me, I don’t know, hyung. Rich kids are flakey about hybrids.”

“We’d need a non-hybrid receptionist,” said Taehyung interrupting the conversation, “so it couldn’t just be Beomgyu-ah, though it might be good to have him take over for Yoongi-hyung because he’s been talking about helping at the Dance Studio more since it’s getting bigger and Hobi-hyung needs help.”

“Why do you need a non-hybrid?” asked Han.

“Because people are stupid and the assholes won’t listen to a hybrid,” said Jungkook. Taeil rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Be careful of Jisung-ssi’s ribs, they’re not broken but that burn wasn’t pretty and I’m sure he’s very sore. I’m going to help Namjoon and Mark-hyung.” He stepped back into the hallway and hurried towards the other room.

“I’m not hurting you right?” asked Han, “hey how old are you? Am I your hyung?”

“Born in 2002,” said Jisung sounding sleepy.

“Oh, then everyone’s your hyung,” said Felix, “that’s cool.”

“You’re like really light,” said Han frowning. “Hey, Taeyong-hyungie, he’s really really light.”

“Taeil-ssi said he’s underweight,” offered Lucas, “I’m supposed to give Mark a diet plan.”

“I’m not,” muttered Jisung sounding half asleep and then forcing himself to open his eyes and shift away from Han’s hand in his hair.

“You definitely are,” said Han nodding.

“Can you stop, please, Han-ssi? I’m going to fall asleep,” said Jisung.

“That’s the idea of the cuddle pile,” said Renjun.

“Exactly,” agreed Felix nodding, “we’ll wake you up when your bother returns if you want.”

“Oh,” said Jisung sitting up slightly looking for Lucas in the pile and waiting until he had Lucas’s attention. “Can I?” he asked.

“Dude, yeah,” said Lucas nodding, “we can carry you back to the car.”

“Oh, right, I need to call Johnny-hyung, think they’re awake?” asked Taeyong reaching for his phone.

“Probably,” said Felix, “me and Yuta-hyung were talking about video games. Johnny-hyung’s going to get the new Mario in English instead of Japanese.”

“Just get it in Korean and then they don’t have to fight about it,” said Jungkook.

“That’s beyond the point,” said Felix shaking his head.

“Mario’s stupid anyway,” said Jungkook.

“Yah,” complained Seokjin, “Mario’s the best.”

“You’re just lame, hyungie,” said Jungkook shifting slightly to stick his tongue out at him before settling back into the cuddle pile. Taeyong hung up on the phone.

“Me, Chenle, and everyone who doesn’t have to go immediately back to the dorms can stay with Johnny and Yuta tonight.”

“That’s a lot of people in one house, hyung,” said Lucas sounding tired.

“Won’t Mark-hyung have to talk to the cops?”

“Probably not until morning,” said Taeyong shaking his head, “your hyungs will take care of anything immediate and the rest of you can go in the mornings to give your statements.”

“Will they have to go to court?” asked Felix quietly.

“Yeah,” said Taeyong nodding. “That’s how it works.”

“Court’s not that bad,” said Jaemin yawning, “Taeil-hyung and Doyoung-hyung went back when Jeno’s old owner tried to get him back. Jisung-ssi and his brother won’t have to go, hybrids don’t go to court.”

“Channie-hyung’s in court right now,” muttered Han quietly, “it’s why we can’t get him to sleep.”

“What?” asked Jimin sitting up and dislodging both Taehyung and Jungkook. “Why?” Felix sat up rubbing his face slightly and pulling a knee to his chest.

“They caught the guys that kidnapped me. Or well again I guess since that’s how I ended up at Bangtan in the first place. But like there have been threats involved and attempts at breaking and entering and they busted three other places that were like where they found me,” said Felix, “and since hyung’s my owner and guardian and I’ve been living with him for like two and a half years he’s in court right now trying to get them put in prison, and they’ve been like sending him death threats for most of the last year.”

“They’ve been what?” asked Seokjin quietly looking furious. “Why didn’t we know this? We could have helped you all.”

“He didn’t tell anyone,” said Han sitting up and shifting Jisung down carefully to his lap. “Me and Lix only found out about the court stuff recently and the rest came out from that. They want Felix to witness. The lawyer fought pretty hard to get them to consider it as abuse and trafficking since there were so many hybrids hurt and most of them are still in hospitals and clinics around Seoul. Felix is the only one from an older bust that’s been contacted by the gang to their knowledge and the only one that’s new owner was willing to try and get him justice.”

“He didn’t tell you?” asked Jungkook frowning. “That must have not been a fun conversation.”

“Um, there was yelling involved,” said Felix nodding, “Sungie went to spend the night with Jinnie and Minho-hyung.”

“He kicked you out?” asked Jisung sounding worried.

“No,” said Han shaking his head and carefully running his hand through Jisung’s hair trying to calm the younger hybrid down some. “I stormed out of the house. Hyung called, Binnie to ask him or Minho to meet me on the road so I wasn’t alone and angry. We talked it out, don’t worry. It’s really hard for any of us to stay mad at each other very long and well, it’s not like me and Channie haven’t learned out lesson about communication being important.”

“He tries too hard to protect us sometimes,” said Felix shrugging, “not just us either, Binnie-hyung, Minho-hyung, and Hyunjin-hyung too. I think we finally convinced him that he doesn’t have to do it all though so that’s good. It’s just that he’s stressed about the case because it’s not been positive and the guys from the gang are really awful and he has to see them a lot now and now he’s stressing about what it means if I do get to witness and I’m trying not to think about that because yikes.”

“Do you want to?” asked Jaemin sitting up to look at Felix was quiet a minute.

“Yeah,” he said finally, “yeah if they let me I want to do it.”

“You’d have to face them,” said Taehyung quietly, “you’d have to be in the same room as them probably several times, you’ll have to tell strangers everything they did to you, you haven’t even told most of us what really happened, and their lawyer will ask you a lot of really awful and really mean questions.”

“I know,” said Felix, “but someone has to do it. And none of the hybrids that just got out of there would dare to and I’m the only one that has someone like Chan and I know the rest of you will have our backs if we need you to. And someone has to do it. I’ve just got to be a little bit brave for a little bit and maybe things could get better for a lot of people in Korea and on an international level, because it’s not like this is a small case and if we get the right to witness it’ll be huge. Someone has to do something and if the timing is right that it’s me I’m not about to keep my mouth shut. Besides they’ve already done the worst they could possibly do to me and if they try to threaten Channie or Sungie or me either the government will put us in witness protection and we’ll be fine.”

“Hannie, a couple years back you said something about a hybrid in a mafia house in Canada getting them put in prison and making abuse of hybrids illegal in Canada,” said Renjun, “you think that’s possible now? You didn’t then.” Han was quiet.

“I don’t know,” he said finally, “we’d have to really get a lot of attention and a lot of support and I don’t think we can get that much attention, even with Bambam-hyung and Yugyeom-hyung helping out.” Chenle sat up frowning and looked at Taeyong.

“What if you helped?” he asked. Taeyong raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, we might get a little more attention if there are two idols, but you and Jungwoo and Sicheng couldn’t stay not having any kind of attention. I’d have to be public about the three of you,” said Taeyong shaking his head, “or we wouldn’t get any kind of support.”

“It wouldn’t have to be all of us,” pointed out Chenle, “just one at least. And if it helps Felix I’m okay with that. I wouldn’t have to deal with nearly as much as hyungs would.”

“Let’s think about it before we make any decisions,” said Taeyong, “and get some sleep.”

“You don’t need to do that anyway,” said Felix shaking his head. “It’s fine. And 247 is working on getting pamphlets made and a group of volunteers with hybrids to help out.”

“Oh?” asked Jimin ears perking up. “Hey, Taetae, we don’t have anything going on then, yeah?”

“No we definitely don’t,” agreed Taehyung nodding.

“Hyung, I’ll need that day off at the café,” announced Jungkook.

“We’re coming too!” said Jeno sitting up. “I bet we can get Taeil-hyung too.”

“And Jaehyun-hyung and Doyoung-hyung,” said Jaemin nodding.

“Johnny-hyung and Yuta-hyung will want to come too,” said Renjun finally sitting up so he wasn’t on top of Lucas. Lucas sat up with him.

“I don’t have a hybrid so I can’t really make as much of a statement as Taeyong-hyung could, but I’ll help,” said Lucas.

“Hey, me too,” said Xiaojun nodding. “This is important isn’t it? Like it could really make a difference? And it’d help Haechan and Jisung a lot?”

“Yeah,” said Renjun nodding. “It would.”

“It’s not like we won’t be getting a lot of media attention anyway,” said Lucas nodding, “Mark’s not going to settle. He’ll fight the managers on this because that was way out of line and he really hurt Jisungie and Haechannie. So there’s no way our group will manage to stay neutral at this point.”

“You should call Baekhyun-hyung and warn him then,” said Taeyong nodding, “he’ll have to figure out what to do about SuperM statements.”

“Momo-noona and Nayeon-noona will want to help too,” said Renjun. “And if Momo-noona and Bambam-hyung are making a fuss, you’ll probably get the Twice girls to make a statement.”

“But we don’t know them?” said Felix frowning. “I mean, Channie’s worked with them a couple times and says they’re nice, but we don’t know them.”

“Yeah, but Momo-noona does and she’s said in the past they’re passionate about hybrid rights and just haven’t had an opportunity to really make it known like how Bambam-hyung has,” said Renjun.

“Bambam-hyung had a whole situation with Yugyeom-hyung being given to him by a fan because Yugyeom-hyung is an exotic hybrid and those are super illegal and the laws about them are a very big deal,” said Han to Jisung.

“I’ll be there too,” offered Seokjin, “we’ll probably close the café for the day, you’ll have to tell us when they’re going to be there next. Tell Minghao-ah that he can have a 247 meeting in the café if he needs space.”

“You’re all making this a way bigger deal than it is,” said Felix hesitantly.

“Felix,” said Chenle sitting up and shuffling closer to press against his friend. “Hyung, you’re important to us and these people hurt you. If getting you as much attention as humanely possible will help put them in prison we’re going to get you as much attention as we possibly can.” Felix shifted to bury his face into Chenle’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but then if it works you’ll all have to know exactly what happened and there’s a reason I haven’t told you,” said Felix quietly.

“We don’t have to know if you don’t want us to,” said Seokjin quietly, “I’m sure we’ve all made assumptions at this point and can make fairly educated guesses, but we certainly won’t listen to the hearing if you don’t want us there.”

“Can you imagine though, if you did get to witness?” asked Renjun, “that’d be wild. It’d be huge steps in the right direction. Hell, if you got justice from your kidnappers, Beomgyu-yah might be able to get justice with his too.”

“Getting them to process illegal gang activity as rape, trafficking, and severe abuse would be a huge step forward,” said Jungkook quietly.

“But it’s not the same as getting societal abuse of hybrids classified as domestic violence,” said Jimin nodding. “We’re a long way off from things being right.”

“Baby steps are still steps, Jiminie,” said Taehyung tugging his brother closer to him. “Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

“Burned in one though,” said Han cocking his head, “wonder what it would take to burn everything. Which part of that saying do we actually fall on as a society? I don’t think we’re building Rome, hyung, we’re burning it.”

“That’s not the saying,” said Felix, “I thought it was Rome fell in a day.”

“Does it matter? It’s the same meaning,” said Han.

“Okay, but either way, technically the Roman Empire did not fall in a day. It fell a little bit and a little bit and then a giant collapse happened when no one was looking,” said Felix frowning.

“That’s true,” said Han nodding, “but maybe society’s been crumbling little by little and we’re getting ready for a huge collapse. There’s been more and more people like Chan-hyung cropping up recently. Hyung gets way fewer judgmental looks when we’re with him than he used to.”

“People are still awful,” said Chenle frowning, “or we wouldn’t be here.”

“I’m not saying that they aren’t. I’m saying there’s more and more that aren’t now,” said Han nodding, “when hyung first found me and even when we first ended up at Bangtan people would stop him in the street and tell him that he was disgusting for corrupting innocents by having his sex toy in the open with him. No one’s called me a sex toy to his face in years, so I’d say things are taking steps in the right direction. Binnie-hyung exists for one. He was a shop owner completely out of the circle of friends we’ve got, who didn’t know shit about hybrids and he not only treated me like a person the first time I met him he was doing everything he could to treat Hyunjinnie-hyung right working on limited information. Johnny-hyung too and Doyoung-hyung, those are all real examples of people coming to the right conclusions on their own.”

“Taemin-hyung,” said Taeyong quietly, “all I had to do was tell him to suspend reality for a minute and consider the possible consequences of everything. He shifted his entire world view in a total of like forty seconds. I’ve never met anyone that adjusted their mindset that quickly and effectively.”

“Lucas-hyung too,” said Chenle, “you didn’t even give him one of Minghao’s pamphlets.”

“Oh, I didn’t did I?” asked Taeyong.

“I mean, to be fair I’d seen a lot of the first few months of Haechan and Jisung living with us,” said Lucas, “I had some idea of everything but not like a complete idea and then the three of you showed up at the dorm and it just made sense from there. I don’t think any of us really understand how to help though? Like we were trying, but this happened anyway.”

“This isn’t your fault,” said Jisung sitting up frowning. “It’s not Mark-hyung’s fault. Mark-hyung’s the nicest person I’ve ever met, I can’t lose him. I won’t, right? He knows this isn’t his fault? I mean we thought he knew, but his reaction earlier was pretty clear and it makes way more sense that he didn’t know.” He paused and shifted uncomfortably when he realized everyone was looking at him.

“I mean, I don’t believe a lot of what any of you say but you’ve never really given me a reason not to and you’ve given me a lot of reasons to believe you especially tonight. It’s just scary and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do and you honest to god all sound like maniacs right now. But it’s not Mark-hyung’s fault. You can’t control everyone and if that man wasn’t supposed to be doing that then he was abusing his position of power in the group, right? That’s not something you could have known or controlled,” said Jisung ears flattening slightly, his tail twitching nervously. Han leaned forward to wrap an arm snuggly around him and kept scratching his ears again.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said so much,” whispered Jisung nervously.

“No, no,” said Lucas hurriedly.

“We’re just surprised,” agreed Xiaojun, “you’ve always been really quiet, way quieter than Haechan. Thank you, I’ve been trying to figure out how we didn’t see it and it just doesn’t make sense in my head. The whole thing. But our managers have never been exactly great so I’m not super surprised, but it is illegal he knew that and he still did it. It just doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“People do awful things to others because they like being in control. He liked that he had that kind of power,” said Renjun sounding like he was quoting something. Felix groaned.

“Me and Beomgyu-yah have heard that so much,” he complained.

“But Jisung-ssi hasn’t,” said Renjun, “and he needs to. It took you ages to realize it wasn’t your fault. And I think that Xiaojun-ssi needs to hear it too.”

“I did, that helped,” said Xiaojun nodding.

“Sometimes you can’t make sense of awful stuff and you just learn to acknowledge it, deal with it, and move on,” offered Jungkook.

“Yeah,” said Han nodding.

“It sucks, but it works,” said Jaemin adding his opinion.

“We’re all too sleep deprived to be having this deep of a conversation,” complained Seokjin slumping in his chair.

“Is hyung going to be okay?” asked Jisung nervously.

“He’ll be just fine,” said Taehyung, “and will probably even keep most of the mobility of his hand, he’ll never really get all the nerve endings right and might have numbness in some of his fingers, and he’ll probably never get it to be completely steady again either, but he’ll keep the mobility and will be just fine.”

“What’s that mean for him?” asked Jisung quietly.

“Nothing?” said Lucas sounding confused. “I don’t think it changes anything other than he’ll hurt for a while.” Jisung nodded and Han rubbed his ears more insistently.

“Mark-ssi is a decent guy if Chenle’s right,” said Han, “he’s not going to get rid of him because his hand shakes a little.”

“Oh, god no,” agreed Lucas quickly, “Mark loves the two of you, he wouldn’t ever get rid of you.” Jisung nodded and relaxed some.

“Hey, Felix-ssi,” he asked shifting to look at Felix.

“Hyung,” corrected Felix quickly earning a grin from Jisung.

“Felix-hyung,” said Jisung ears flicking forward to not be laid so close to his head for the first time all night. “What kind of cat are you?” Felix grinned.

“I’m Egyptian Mau,” he announced, “and we’re awesome because the cat DNA comes straight from the first cats in Egypt and the Egyptians worshiped us as gods.”

“Dude,” complained Han and Felix stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’m Tabby,” announced Renjun, “though my coloring’s so dark that I might as well just be a black cat, and we’re cool because it means I’m bad luck and can curse the house of the people’s paths that I cross. We were considered witch familiars, isn’t that neat? Cats are awesome, Jisung-ah, you’ve got awesome lineage from your animal side and shouldn’t ever be ashamed of it. It makes you badass.”

“Yeah, mate!” said Felix nodding excitedly. “I’m proud to be a cat. We’re awesome and Sungie’s proud to be a bunny. Just because some assholes were jealous we have extra cool limbs doesn’t mean we’re not awesome.”

“We’re not less than human we’re more than human,” announced Han to the room, “that means we’re like superhuman.”

“Like the Avengers!” said Jungkook grinning at the idea.

“Can my super power be looking cute?” asked Jimin smiling and trying to look as cute as possible.

“No, that is clearly Jisungie’s super power as the official youngest at the moment,” said Jeno making a face at Jimin who made one back. Jisung shuddered slightly and Han glanced down at him.

“Hey, if we make you uncomfortable tell us to cut it out,” he said, “most of us either have known each other for years or live together so like personal boundaries are kind of blurry.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” said Jisung quickly and Han smiled at him like he didn’t believe him but didn’t say anything.

“Personally I think that I’m the cutest,” announced Renjun. Before the group could devolve into arguments the door opened and Taeil rejoined them with Mark and Haechan. Haechan looked like he was doped up on good pain drugs and Mark was more than half carrying the hybrid. Mark looked extremely pale and like he’d been trying not to cry.

“Hyuckie,” said Jisung jerking up right and quickly moving to support Haechan’s other side. “Are you okay, hyung?” Haechan smiled at him but didn’t respond and just shifted to set his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

“Got so tall, Jisungie,” he mumbled into his shoulder and Jisung shot Taeil a concerned look before looking up at Mark deciding that Taeil while the being the doctor probably wouldn’t answer his questions.

“Is hyung okay?” he asked nervously.

“Dr. Kim says he’ll be alright,” said Mark nodding, “that his hand will probably be shaky from now on and that he may or may not get all the feeling in his fingers back, but that he’ll retain full use of it. Um, he lost a lot of blood but should be alright, and he’s super doped up right now because he’s in a lot of pain. We need to get him home and make sure he’s eating enough so that the meds don’t make him sick and we have to be careful about not getting him addicted to the pain meds.” Lucas stood up to move over to Mark’s other side and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, he’ll be okay, take a deep breath, we can do this,” said Lucas nodding. Mark nodded immediately taking a deep breath.

“When’d you get so tall?” muttered Haechan into Jisung’s shoulder, “used to be so tiny.”

“It’s what happens when you get older, Hyuckie-hyung,” said Jisung patting his head gently, “sorry.”

“Still cute,” announced Haechan.

“Sure, hyung,” said Jisung nodding slightly.

“Did we hear from the hyungs?” asked Mark looking at Lucas.

“I didn’t, I went with Jisung-ah to get checked,” said Lucas shaking his head. “Dejunnie ended up in a cuddle pile.”

“Is that why everyone’s on the floor,” muttered Mark.

“My friends that live a block over are letting us stay with them,” announced Taeyong, “it’s probably better that Haechan-ah not have to do a lot of traveling while the pain meds are still so strong.”

“Johnny?” asked Taeil and Taeyong nodded.

“That’s good,” said Taeil nodding, “him and Yuta have a decent amount of space. That’s a good option. Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, are we heading home I’m assuming?”

“Yeah, sleep sounds nice,” said Jaemin standing up, pulling Renjun with him, Jeno taking a minute longer to get moving.

“Who’s helping the twins get Chan to On Track?” asked Jimin sleepily.

“We’ve got space, just come stay with us,” said Seokjin standing up and brushing himself off.

“Thanks, hyung,” said Felix moving over to help Han get Chan sat upright. Jungkook moved to help them pick him up. Goodnights were said all around and Chenle hugged Felix and Han before plastering himself to Taeyong’s side as Seokjin, Jungkook, Felix, Han, and Chan left to go across the street to the café.

“We should see if hyung needs help cleaning up,” said Taehyung standing.

“You should see,” said Jimin shaking his head. “I’m okay in a crisis, I’m not good with actual cleaning up blood. I am heading up to bed though unless anyone needs more help.”

“I think we’re good,” said Taeil looking around at the group. “Tae, you don’t need help?”

“I think we’ve got it, hyung,” said Taeyong nodding and digging out his keys. Jimin bid everyone goodnight and disappeared down the hallway, Taehyung following shortly.

“They live here?” asked Jisung quietly looking at Renjun who nodded.

“Jimin-hyung and Taehyung-hyung are Dr. Kim’s brothers,” he explained, “this building has three floors, two are part of the clinic and the third is their apartment. Jin-hyung lives in the apartment above the café across the street with Jungkook-hyung, Felix, Han, and Chan-hyung actually have a house. And then us three and Taeil-hyung live in an apartment we have to drive too, but it’s big enough to hold all of us which is nice.”

“Speaking of our apartment we should head out,” said Taeil eyeing Jeno who looked like he was falling asleep standing up. They called out their goodnights as Jaemin and Renjun ushered the half asleep Jeno out the door and towards the car, Taeil paused in the door.

“Mark, call me if you need any help, Tae you know the drill?” said Taeil.

“Don’t worry so much, hyung,” said Taeyong nodding. “We’ll be just fine.” Taeil nodded and stepped outside to join his brothers. Xiaojun stood up off the floor and brushed himself off.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Dr. Kim so I can pay?” asked Mark hesitantly as Taeyong started for the doorway.

“Namjoon-hyung won’t charge you for this since it was an emergency and I called in a favor as a friend,” said Taeyong shaking his head, “so don’t worry about it until the check up to make sure everything is healing alright.”

“Do we need to call Winwin-hyungie and Jungwoo-hyungie?” asked Chenle yawning. Taeyong wrapped an arm around him tightly as he led the way to the car, the others following behind.

“I left a message earlier,” said Taeyong nodding. “They’ll be alright.”

“Why’d you only bring Chenle?” asked Lucas curious.

“I don’t like waking up without hyung where he’s supposed to be,” explained Chenle, “so if something happens he’s supposed to wake me up so I can go with him. Jungwoo-hyung and Sicheng-hyung don’t have that problem.”

“ _Separation anxiety?_ ” muttered Mark, “I don’t know it in Korean, sorry. I didn’t realize that was like a thing?”

“In hybrids? Yeah,” said Chenle nodding and looking vaguely annoyed, “we have the same mental and emotional abilities as humans. Jeno and Jaemin used to have separation anxiety way worse than I do, but they’ve actually overcome most of it at this point, they had it for each other not for Taeil-hyung to be clear, and Jaehyun-hyung kinda does too, to a point, it’s something else but it’s similar. I don’t know it’s not really my place to ask, you know? We all have problems, we’ve all been put through a lot that we really shouldn’t have to deal with, Felix-hyung is the most recent addition to the group that you met tonight and he has a lot of PTSD type general anxiety and panic attacks, from being smuggled and stolen from Australia and sent to Korea. Han-hyung has anxiety and nightmares and sometimes forgets to eat because of his own problems and a lot of insecurities I can’t begin to understand or explain. Just because we’re different and we act like we’re all alright and in really good places doesn’t mean we’re actually okay. And honestly we are in really good places but everyone’s recovering from something that broke us on some level because that’s what humans do to hybrids.”

“Stop,” muttered Jisung, “he doesn’t need to know.”

“He does,” said Chenle frowning, “if he’s hurting you because he’s not been paying attention then I’m going to shove his face in it until he sees it.”

“He’s not,” snapped Jisung, “leave him alone. He’s not hurting us. Don’t mess this up for us, you don’t even know us. You don’t know what our lives are like and you don’t get to judge Mark-hyung just because he’s not like your owner.”

“Taeyong-hyung’s not my owner he’s my brother,” said Chenle and Taeyong cut him off before he could continue.

“Neither of you are going to get anywhere with this argument right now,” said Taeyong, “Lele, I know it’s frustrating, but not everyone processes stuff the same way and Mark’s trying. You know he’s trying, he’s asked us a lot of questions and really asked Jungwoo a lot of questions.”

“Then why isn’t Jisung okay?” snapped Chenle frustrated.

“You have to calm down,” said Taeyong gently, “you’re tired and it’s making you angry.” Chenle deflated and nodded.

“Right,” he said, “like Jungwoo-hyung when he’s hungry.”

“Exactly,” agreed Taeyong nodding, “and you’ve really only been around Minho’s adjustment to living somewhere he’s treated like a person, it’s not that easy or that quick for most people.”

“You call that easy and quick?” asked Chenle frowning.

“You do realize that Han’s only the way he is because he’s lived with Chan for a dozen or so years at this point, right?” asked Taeyong, “for the first four or five of those he was worse than Felix has been for the past two years. You remember when Sichengie moved in?”

“Not really,” said Chenle, “I wasn’t paying a lot of attention, Jungwoo-hyung and I did a lot of stuff together at first.”

“That makes sense,” said Taeyong, “either way. While, you’re technically right and maybe Mark needed to hear that stuff and maybe Jisung did too, that was probably not the best way to go about it and it’s not Jisung’s fault and you shouldn’t take it out on him.”

“Why am I getting a lecture? He was mean too,” said Chenle pouting. Taeyong snickered and ruffled Chenle’s hair.

“You’re my brother, Jisung-ssi isn’t,” said Taeyong shrugging, “I don’t have any right to give him a lecture. Let’s get to Johnny-hyung’s, we both need some sleep.” Chenle nodded and climbed into the car, the other four cramming into the back seat.

“That row really shouldn’t fit that many people,” said Taeyong shaking his head.

“There weren’t exactly options, hyung,” said Lucas shrugging slightly.

“It’s a short drive anyway,” said Chenle yawning and then tucking his head against the door and curling up slightly. He was asleep in moments and Taeyong smiled at him. It only took a few minutes to get to the next block over and the four in the back piled out and Taeyong carefully picked Chenle up, trying not to wake him up and led the way to the back door. Yuta met them at the bottom of the stairs in pajama pants and a loose tank top, his hair was messy and in his face.

“Tae-hyung,” he greeted, “and company. Johnny’s setting up blankets and shit in the living room. We got extra pillows and stuff too. Someone was hurt?”

“Haechan-ah,” said Taeyong gesturing to where Mark and Lucas were supporting the hybrid, Jisung had opted to walk next to Xiaojun looking exhausted and nervous, though he perked up slightly seeing Yuta.

“Need help or have you got him?” asked Yuta realizing that Haechan wasn’t super coherent.

“We’ve got him,” said Lucas. Yuta gestured to the stairs behind him where they definitely weren’t going to be walking in a group of three and Lucas grimaced.

“I can’t carry him, Xuxi,” said Mark quietly.

“Alright, I’ve got him,” agreed Lucas nodding, “Haechannie, hey, I’m gonna pick you up, okay?” Haechan didn’t respond and Lucas hesitated.

“I don’t want to just pick him up if he’s not understanding,” said Lucas.

“Donghyuck-hyung,” called Jisung and Haechan’s eyes refocused to look at Jisung.

“They need to carry you,” said Jisung and Haechan nodded looking surprised.

“Okay then, I’m going to pick you up, alright?” asked Lucas and Haechan nodded and shifted to face Lucas so it would be an easier process. Lucas followed Yuta up the stairs, Taeyong just behind them carrying Chenle. Xiaojun hurried up after with Jisung behind him and Mark bringing up the rear.

“You’ll have to lock the door!” called Yuta down the stairs and Mark hurriedly did so.

“Jisung-ah,” said Mark not missing the way the younger boy tensed at being addressed.

“Yes.”

“Why’d Haechan-ah respond to his real name and not his nickname?” asked Mark confused.

“He normally responds to his nickname, hyung, I promise,” said Jisung looking back at him eyes wide and nervous. “It’s only because he’s high on pain medicine and his brain isn’t working right so he doesn’t remember that he’s supposed to be Haechan and not Donghyuck.”

“Does he not like Haechan?” asked Mark confused. “Everything online said to use nicknames that he would be used to so that he wouldn’t be confused or uncomfortable.” Jisung frowned.

“We’re trained to respond to whatever our owners want to call us, hyung,” said Jisung shaking his head, “it doesn’t have anything to do with us being more comfortable, that’s not the point of a cat hybrid. The point is the owner’s comfort. Hyungie doesn’t prefer Haechan we thought you did.”

“Oh,” said Mark sounding a little light headed. “Oh, okay. No, I thought he preferred it. Does he prefer Donghyuck?”

“Well, that’s his name so yes,” said Jisung and then apparently realizing he sounded ungrateful, “sorry, I don’t mean to step out of line. I’ll be quiet.”

“What? No, there wasn’t anything wrong with any of what you said,” said Mark sounding more confused. “Shit, shit, you got hurt too didn’t you? And I didn’t even ask if you were okay, shit I’m so bad at this. I’m sorry, Jisungie, are you alright?” Jisung looked at him confused but nodded as the two of them joined the rest of the group in the room.

“I’m fine,” he said and Mark relaxed slightly. “Lucas-hyung can explain what the doctor said later, he went in with me.” Mark nodded and ruffled Jisung’s hair.

“Okay, you’ll let me know if you need anything?” Jisung nodded but even Mark could tell he didn’t really mean it.

“Taeyongie, you look like you’re not eating again,” complained a tall man that was apparently Johnny. Mark’s eyes went wide taking in the tattoos and piercings both Johnny and Yuta had. Haechan was blearily watching Yuta walk around from where his head was resting on Lucas’s shoulder.

“Hyung, look, he has earrings in his ears. I didn’t know hybrids could have earrings,” said Donghyuck looking enamored with the idea. It was something to consider later for sure.

“I’m fine, hyung,” said Taeyong rolling his eyes and letting Johnny pull him into a hug. “You all worry too much.”

“Sure, sure,” agreed Johnny, “no Sicheng and Jungwoo?”

“Still sleeping,” said Taeyong nodding. “I’m sure they’ll be by in the morning.”

“Alright,” said Johnny nodding, “you said there were hurt kids?” Taeyong indicated Donghyuck and Jisung and Johnny nodded again.

“They get the pull out everyone else is on the floor,” he announced as Yuta stopped behind him and set his chin on Johnny’s shoulder looking over the group clearly expecting there to be arguments about the two hybrids being on the pull out couch while everyone else slept on the floor. None of the humans disagreed though Jisung immediately started protesting while Mark carefully tried to lead him over to the pull out. He didn’t stop until Mark told him that he was sleeping on the pull out no matter how much argument he put up. Haechan had fallen asleep almost the minute that Lucas put him down. Xiaojun tugged Lucas over to a spot on the floor with blankets and pillows and thanked Johnny and Yuta for letting them stay. Taeyong crouched to try and set Chenle down only to end up being pulled down next to him by the younger causing Yuta to laugh at him.

“Sleep, Taeyongie,” said Yuta moving over to drop a blanket onto the two of them. Mark grabbed one of the pillows and set it up against the side of the couch so he was in reach of Donghyuck and Jisung if they needed him. Johnny and Yuta wished everyone a goodnight before turning off the light and heading down the hallway to their room.

“They share a room?” asked Xiaojun sleepily.

“There’s bunkbeds,” said Taeyong nodding, “there’s only the one bedroom in this apartment and Yuta didn’t want to have to try and clear out the study.”

“Those two share a bunkbed?” asked Mark. “Did Donghyuck-ah act like he wanted to pierce his ears?”

“He totally did. How much do you think that hurts?” asked Lucas nodding sleepily.

“Yuta claims not a lot,” offered Taeyong, “he’s been trying to convince Winwin to do it to his ears and has been unsuccessful, though Taeil’s ended up with Renjun asking him to pay for piercings for him for like six months now. Taeillie-hyung’s getting ready to cave you can tell, he’ll probably have hoops in both ears by New Year. And if Renjun gets Taeil-hyung on board then he’ll talk Jaemin into it too so Jaemin will have some too and then Felix will want some since he can flaunt it in Han and Hyunjin’s face since he’s the only one of the three of them with short hair. Which means I’ll probably be paying for something for Chenle, hopefully it’s nothing worse than a nose piercing.”

“You would let him?” asked Xiaojun surprised and Taeyong shrugged slightly.

“I mean if he thinks about it and decides he really wants it, yeah,” he said, “it’s his body. You should get some sleep, you’ll probably have to talk to the cops in the morning.” It falls quiet after that and everyone slowly falls asleep. After what feels like hours Mark can’t take it anymore and sits up, putting his head in his hands for a minute before stepping out of the living room and pulling out his phone to look at it. With the time difference he could probably call his mother, but she wouldn’t have anything constructive to say. She’d been against the idea of the cat hybrids in the first place and had never liked the two of them in Mark’s life. Mark couldn’t call her and anyone he could call was asleep. He was going to have to sort this out himself. He slid down the wall he was leaned against so he was sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest. He set his phone aside. He could call one of his hyungs or one of the SuperM hyungs but he would hate himself later for bothering any of them at this time of night just because he was freaking out. They were all super busy and Ten and Kun had already taken care of things for Mark with the manager so he really didn’t want to bother them. So he wrapped his arms around his legs and let his face drop into his knees and tried to breathe slowly so he wouldn’t start sobbing uncontrollably, he didn’t want to wake the others. It’s several minutes like that before he feels hands pulling his arms down and then his legs down and apart and a tall skinny boy is wiggling his way into Mark’s lap and hugging him tightly, setting his head on Mark’s chest.

“Jisungie?” asked Mark wetly, sniffling slightly and rubbing at his face so he could actually see the gray and white cat ears in front of him. He scratched one of them lightly with one hand wrapping his other arm around the taller boy’s shoulders.

“You’re crying, why?” asked Jisung, “you need to be sleeping, hyung.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” said Mark letting his face fall into Jisung’s hair muffling his words. “Didn’t want to wake anyone up. Sorry. Sorry for waking you, I’m sorry you got hurt, that you’ve been getting hurt and I didn’t know, I’m sorry I’m not better at this, sorry I’m not like Taeyong-hyung, I’m sorry I don’t know what I’m doing, you and Donghyuck-ah deserve way better than me. I didn’t even know he didn’t like being called Haechan. I didn’t ask if you were okay. I’m a terrible owner. I don’t even have a better word for it because I’m not good enough to call myself your brother like Taeyong-hyung does. I’m sorry, I’ll be better I promise, I don’t want you hurting. Shit I’m so bad at this, Jisungie, I’m so sorry.” Jisung pressed his head more firmly against Mark’s chest trying to give more comfort.

“You’re not bad at this,” said Jisung, “you’re the best owner I’ve ever had, the best place I could have possibly ended up and Donghyuckie-hyung agrees. What happened tonight isn’t your fault, you couldn’t have known we didn’t tell you and that man that’s been hurting us would have been making sure you couldn’t find out. He did not look surprised by your reaction tonight, hyung. He knew he was wrong. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, we didn’t realize we could. I think you’re doing a great job. I don’t want to live with Taeyong-ssi I want to live with you. And if you want to be my brother and not my owner I’d be happy about that. It’d be really weird and I’d probably have to get used to it, but I’d be happy to call you that instead.”

“I don’t want you to call me your brother because you think it’d make me happy,” said Mark.

“You’re not listening, hyung,” said Jisung sitting up some so he could look Mark in the eyes. Mark could feel his heart beating fast from the way Mark had his arms wrapped around Jisung. He was scared and his ears flicked back some, apparently nervous about looking Mark in the eyes and probably about talking back like that.

“You aren’t listening, Minhyung-hyung,” said Jisung, “you’re doing a great job, you’ve been doing a great job, it is not your fault that nothing’s changed. Me and hyungie didn’t know any better and it’s not like we can trust anything when there’s someone like that manager in our lives. You have to understand that it is not your fault and it isn’t your fault we didn’t believe you either. I know hyung’s doped up on pain meds right now and can’t say anything on the matter, but I believe you now. If what you’re saying now is what you’ve been saying I trust you too. I’d not have sat down in your lap if I didn’t, this isn’t exactly a safe position for me.” Mark looked at him confused.

“I don’t understand,” he said, “the last bit about this not being a safe position for you, the rest I understood.”

“Good, don’t be hard on yourself, you’re always so hard on yourself,” said Jisung nodding and wiggling so he was curled up against Mark again relaxing in his hold. “And it’s not a safe position cause it’ll be really easy for you to pin me down to the floor if you wanted. And I pretty much planted myself on your crotch, hyung, that’s like exactly what a pervert wants from a cute cat hybrid.”

“I’m eighty percent sure you could kick my ass, Jisung,” said Mark giggling slightly, “you’re quite a bit taller than me and it’s not like I’m less of a beanpole than you are.” Jisung giggled and reached to tug one of Mark’s hands to his head.

“You’re never this touchy,” said Mark softly and Jisung scrunched his nose.

“Not with people,” he said, “with hyungie I am. I trust you. You won’t hurt me.” Mark felt tears slipping down his face again for a completely different reason as he ran his hand carefully through Jisung’s hair and scratched his ears slightly. Jisung’s chest rumbled slightly and Mark gasped a little, he’d never heard either of them purr before, he knew theoretically that most cat hybrids could, but he’d never heard it.

“You need sleep, hyung,” said Jisung.

“Yeah, okay,” agreed Mark nodding. “You’re alright though, right? Not hurt?”

“Mmm, the doctor said I’ll probably scar from the burn, but my ribs are only bruised and nothing is broken and the burn doesn’t even hurt that bad,” said Jisung.

“Burn?” asked Mark, his grip on Jisung tightening slightly in concern.

“Yeah, we were making ramen he threw the water at me,” said Jisung, “it wasn’t very hot yet though, but Hyuckie-hyung started yelling at him which is what caused what you walked in on. He wasn’t really okay, was he?”

“We’re lucky,” muttered Mark, “we’re really really lucky that we have Taeyong-hyung in our lives and that Taeyong-hyung is friends with a hybrid doctor who he can call for emergencies. If we didn’t there’s not much I could have done. I couldn’t get the bleeding to stop and he lost a lot of blood.” Jisung shuddered.

“Remind me to thank Taeyong-ssi in the morning,” he muttered, “even if his dog is annoying.” Mark giggled.

“Chenle’s nice, he’s just worried and protective and probably considers you part of his group at this point,” said Mark, “it’s a good thing he got so upset earlier. It means if something like this ever happens again I know someone has your back.”

“You have my back,” said Jisung insistently. “He doesn’t get to say stuff like that without knowing you. Even if he is just worried.” Mark smiled.

“Thanks, Jisungie,” he said quietly, “thanks for standing up for me, I wouldn’t have.”

“Well, that’s because you’re stupid and too hard on yourself. Donghyuck-hyung thinks so too,” said Jisung, “you’re awesome.” He hesitated pulling back slightly eyes wide.

“I’m sorry. Was-was that too much? I don’t want to push too far but I don’t know where the lines are now,” said Jisung nervously.

“No, no,” said Mark quickly shaking his head. “There aren’t any lines don’t worry about it. If you say something that hurts me I’ll let you know and we’ll talk about it like civilized adults because we are, I don’t want you to be worried about talking to me or saying what you think, none of the others worry about pushing my buttons and you shouldn’t either.” Jisung nodded but chewed on his lip slightly.

“Alright,” he agreed finally. “You’re going to have to keep telling me that, Donghyuck-hyung too.”

“I will,” agreed Mark nodding, “but you have to let me know if I push with something I shouldn’t or if I make you uncomfortable or if you need anything, because I don’t know what I’m doing and I need you to help me figure that out.”

“Alright,” agreed Jisung nodding.

“Are any of the other managers hurting you?” asked Mark nervously.

“No, just that one,” said Jisung, “I don’t think the others even knew. Mostly they ignore us.”

“Okay, good,” said Mark relaxing some. Jisung stood up and pulled Mark after him.

“Let’s go to sleep,” said Jisung, “Taeyong-ssi said you need to talk to the cops in the morning.”

“He’ll want you to call him hyung,” said Mark, “and yeah, you’re right.” Jisung crawled back into the pull out next to Haechan but insistently pulled on Mark’s wrist when Mark tried to go back to the floor.

“I can’t hold Donghyuck-hyung because he’s hurt,” said Jisung, “please.” It wasn’t like Mark could say no to that so he slid in next to Jisung carefully and was careful to let Jisung cuddle him so he wasn’t accidentally hurting the younger. It was easy after that to fall asleep. There was a lot ahead of them now and Mark was not looking forward to talking to the cops in the morning and really not looking forward to going to court over this either. But maybe they would finally be able to figure things out and maybe by the time they came out the other side everything would be okay. It felt just a little bit like seeing the light at the end of a tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> johnny and yuta were actually in this one! i am working on an idea for a fic more centered on the two of them.  
> i'm working on one with seungmin and jeongin in it too, it's coming a promise  
> more about the court case for Felix and for the NCT boys is coming too, maybe in the same fic as seungmin and jeongin's entrance to the series if it fits  
> the Twice girls have been mentioned a couple of times but they aren't probably going to have a fic of their own because i don't really have any ideas for one, but honestly this whole series was only supposed to be like three fics about Stray Kids and this happened so who knows
> 
> Animals for Hybrids because i put way too much effort into this:  
> Haechan - Ashera Cat  
> Park Jisung - Ragdoll Cat  
> Chenle - American Eskimo Dog  
> Yuta - Beagador Dog  
> Renjun - American Shorthair Cat (almost all black)  
> Jaemin - Boston Terrier Dog  
> Jeno - Chocolate Lab Dog  
> Taehyung - Treeing Walker Coonhound Dog  
> Jimin - Schipperke Dog  
> Jungkook - English Lop Bunny  
> Felix - Egyptian Mau Cat  
> Han Jisung - American Fuzzy Lop Bunny  
> Hyunjin(since he was mentioned) - Persian Cat  
> Tzuyu - Formosan Mountain Dog (i actually don't remember if she had any real part in this fic but she shows up with Momo if I didn't mention her by name)  
> Beomgyu(also mentioned) - Bengal Cat 
> 
> there are way too many people that are in this or are mentioned in this
> 
> i can't believe how long this got honestly


End file.
